Reno, Reno, Reno
by Speedy Speck
Summary: A drunken Reno tries his luck with Miss.Lockhart... One-Shot ... Please R&R :


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc etc so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: So this is my third fanfic...it's yet another oneshot...I worte it in about thirty mintues so it's not fantastic, but it just came to me and I just had to write it! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! And so would requests :D Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :D

He was drunk. No doubt about it.

His head was spinning, eye's focusing on nothing other than the glass in front of him.

It wasn't as if he'd come out with the intention of getting absolutely pissed.

Well...kinda... It wasn't any secret that Reno liked a drink. Or a couple of drinks. Ok more than a couple...

But this time he'd had WAY more than he could handle...

Reno looked around...searching for any females he could 'charm' into coming home with him.

His eyes rested on the girl in front of him...

_Now she is HOT...long brown hair...beautiful eyes...nice legs...huge... _Reno smirked, this looked like his kinda woman...

''Yo....so....do you come here often...'' He flashed her what he thought was a charming, yet cheeky smile...whereas in reality he looked like he was having some sort of stroke.

''Reno...I work here...'' Tifa glared at him. She was used to Reno drinking in her bar, and he spent most of his pay check there... but she was tired and not in the mood to deal with a drunken Turk... ''Don't you think it's time you went home...''

''Is that an invitation'' He leaned closer to the young bartender.

''No.'' She was really not in the mood.

''Ah come on...no girl as good looking as you should spend the night alone...'' He really wasn't getting the message...

''Reno, no matter how lonely I was, I would never spend the night with you. Ever.'' Tifa was used to handling customers like Reno, but it had just been one of those days...and her patience was wearing thin...

The Turk started getting up...and in the process tripped over his own stool and crashed to the floor.

_Smooth Reno...very smooth..._

The young woman chuckled to herself. ''Reno, are you ok...?''

''Yo course! I'm a man, I don't get hurt!'' _God my leg hurts... _''I so totally meant to do that...'' _I so didn't mean to do that... _The red head limped up to the bar.

''Are you going to be able to get home all right?'' Tifa was genuinely concerned now... no matter how much he annoyed her, she'd hate herself if she let him go and get hurt.

_Is she actually worried about me...huh...maybe I could use this..._

''Don't worry darling, I'll be fine...Yo I mean I do live a while away from here...and it is dark...but I'm sure I can defend myself...'' The Turk stumbled towards the door, making a point of crashing into as many tables and chairs as he could.

_Wait for it...three...two...one..._

''Wait! Reno!'' Tifa ran up to him.

_Oh yeah...next she'll invite me to stay here for the night...a bit of flirting...a bit of the old Reno charm...she won't be able to resist..._

''I can't let you go home like this.'' She watched him wobble around on the spot...it would actually be quite amusing if she wasn't so worried about him.

He smirked at her. ''What do you suggest sweetheart...''

Tifa looked at the Turk with some confusion._ Oh my God...does he actually think I'm guna let him stay here...huh he really is full of himself isn't he...this could be kinda funny..._

''You stay here...I'll be right back'' She looked right into his eyes, flashing him her most seductive smile, and ran up the stairs.

_Hmm....spending the night at Tifa Lockhart's...this is guna be so hot..Wait till the other's hear about this...Rude will be jealous...but it's not my fault I'm just so bloody good looking..._

He heard her foot steps coming back down the stairs. She walked ever so slowly up to him and leaned in close enough so he could feel her breath on his face.

''I've ordered you a taxi, it'll be here in about five minutes, you can pay me back next time you come in!'' And with that she pushed him out the door, grinning to herself all the way back to the bar, leaving a very confused Reno trying to work out what the hell just happened.


End file.
